To Super WalMart We Go!
by KimikoLovesNekos00
Summary: Weeeeeeeellll, its just as it says. Everyone goes to WalMart. lol so funny! Also has CURSING! So...yeah...DEAL WITH IT! and says the N word once..heh, heh.


HI! I wrote another one...random of course. I mean what else did you expect it to be. Well, I guess that's it. ENJOY! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but its all goooooooood!

**At Kagome's house **

Kagome was in her room getting dressed, waiting for Sango to come pick her up. She had no idea where they were going, but she didn't care. She went in the bathroom to wash her face, brush her hair and brush her teeth. (car blows the horn outside)

Mom: "Kagome, Sango's here" she yelled up the stairs, and then went back in the kitchen.

Kagome: "Ok mom, I'll be right down" she ran in her room grabbed her purse, and headed for the stairs. Unfortunately Souta left one of his action figures on the floor, and Kagome slipped on it and went tumbling down the stairs.

Mom: "Oh my god! Kagome are you ok honey? Did you fall?" she said as she looked at Kagome laying flat on her face.

Kagome: "Oh yes mother I'm just fine! I just thought I should take a rest for a while." She said in a sarcastic voice.

Mom: "Well, honey get up it's not nice make people wait" she said walking back into the kitchen. Then Souta came running down the stairs to find his toy with a broken arm.

Souta: "aaawwww, Kagome look what you did, this is all your fault! Now who am I supposed to play with!"

Kagome: "What? MY FAULT! YOU LEFT YOUR UGLY PIECE TRASH IN THE FLOOR! So it's your fault."

Souta: "he is not trash"

Kagome: "Oh I'm sorry, one moment please" she said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She came back out and grabbed the toy from Souta, "hey, what are you doing? Your gonna fix it aren't cha, yeah you better". Kagome then grabbed the lighter fluid on her way out to the back yard, she then threw the toy in the trash can that had hay in it, then she squeezed the lighter fluid all around the inside of the can.

Souta: "Um Kagome, what are you...AAAAAHHHH NOOOOO" he started to scream as Kagome lit a match and threw in it into the can, and then a huge flame came up. "Why did you do that Kagome you...you...BITCH!" he said crying.

Kagome: "OH! Did I do this? Well, its trash now. Bye!" she said running around the corner to get into Sango's car.

Souta: "I'M TELLING!" he said running into the kitchen. "Momma Kagome set my action figure on fire"

Mom: "now, now Souta that couldn't have happened because your sister left 10 minutes ago, now go play"

With that Souta ran back outside, grabbed a bucket that Kagome had left, and threw the liquid on the fire. Once he did that the fire burst into even bigger flames.

Souta: "OH NO, WHAT HAPPENED! sniffs bucket eeeewww, it smells like...LIGHTER FLUID, AAAAAWWW MAAANNNN!" then a small piece of paper fell off the bucket. "Huh, what's this?" (on the sheet of paper _clean up next time ;D, Kagome_)

**In Sango's car**

Kagome: "Hey, Sango where are we going?" she said as she jump into Sango's convertible.

Sango: "Well, I gotta go do some things, and then I thought we could meet up with guys later.

Kagome: "Oh alright sounds good to me"

**At Koga's House**

All the guys were chillin' at Koga's house, doing...well what all guys do when they get together...sitting around playing video games. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were playing against each other in some football game, Miroku and Koga were on the couch cheering for their favorite team, and Naraku was in the kitchen getting snacks.

Koga: "aaaww come on Sesshomaru u can do better than that kick his mutt ass"

Inuyasha: "hey you shut your ugly ass face, I don't see u doing jack! Miroku where's my support! HEY!"

Miroku: "huh? Oh, yeah GO INUYASHA!", then gets back on his cell phone, "so...what you got on?"

Inuyasha: "just forget it Miroku, DAMN IT!"

Koga: "AY, NARAKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, YOUR MISSING THE GAME!"

Naraku: "..."

Sesshomaru: "I win"

Inuyasha: "HELL NO, YOU CHEATED" he yelled jumping up to his feet.

Sesshomaru then got up, and started arguing with Inuyasha about how he didn't cheat, and that he was just a loser. Koga then got up and went to the kitchen to see what Naraku was doing. When he walked in he saw Naraku about to eat huge a sandwich and making popcorn.

Koga: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE MAKING A BIG ASS SANDWICH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN MADE SNACKS FOR US!"

Naraku: "well I was hungry, and I DID make snacks... I just wanted to make mine first"

**Back in the living room**

Inuyasha: "You DID cheat and if I can't win...NOBODY WILL" he then picked up the PS2 and threw it on the ground smashing it. Then he started to bang it on the wall, which made Koga and Naraku come running into the room to see what was going on.

Koga: "INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?"

Inuyasha: "AAAARRRGGHHH" he then picked up what used to be the PS2, and took it outside to the backyard with everyone running be hide him. He then picked up the lighter fluid, put the PS2 on the grill, poured the fluid all over it and lit it on fire. Everyone stood there looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

Miroku: on the phone "I'll call u back"

Inuyasha: "Well, I showed him" he said turning around to see a very angry Koga. "Heeeeeeeey Koga"

Koga: "Inu...YASHA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he said as he grabbed Inuyasha by his collar, getting in his face. Then his cell phone rang.

Koga: "Hello"

_Sango: "hey, are the guys with you?_

Koga: "unfortunately..." he said looking at Inuyasha, whom he still had a hold of.

_Sango: "good, me and Kagome were gonna grab some of the girls and head to the Super Wal-Mart, do ya'll wanna meet us there?"_

Koga: "sure, it will give SOMEONE a chance to buy me something"

_Sango: "Alright then, we'll meet you there, bye" she said hanging up._

Koga: "everyone get your crap we're going to Wal-Mart"

Naraku: "YAY! Wait, I gotta finish my sandwich" he said taking another bite out of it.

Koga: "YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE MADE SUCH A BIG ASS SANDWICH IN THE FIRST PLACE, AAAGGGHH! Bring it with you..." he said walking back inside to get his keys.

Naraku: "heh, heh...aaalll right" he said following Koga inside.

Koga: "hey Naraku, where are my keys?"

Naraku: "I don't know, why ya asking me?

Koga: "You were the only one in the kitchen, and they were right here on the table"

beep beep car horn

Everyone then ran outside to see Miroku in the back seat of Koga's jeep.

Miroku: "hey, we are still going to Wal-Mart right?"

Everyone then, started to walk towards the jeep, as Koga locked up the house.

Inuyasha: "I call-.."

Sesshomaru: "shotgun" he said as he jumped in the front.

Inuyasha: "god damn it, you cheater"

Koga: "hurry up and get in the back, before I leave without you" he said starting up the jeep.

Inuyasha: "Feh, whatever. He's still a cheater" he said jumping into the back of the jeep with Miroku and Naraku.

Sesshomaru turned the radio on and the song _Still fly by Big Tymers _was on. They then buckled up, and started to head to the Super Wal-Mart, where Sango, Kagome, and the rest of the girls were waiting for them.

****

**In the Super Wal-Mart parking lot**

The girls waited in Sango's car as they listen to _Oh by Ciara_. The car now consisted of Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Ayame. When the guys finally did arrive, they parked across from the girls. The girls then got of the car and waited for the boys to walk over and greet them.

Sango: "What took ya'll so long?"

Koga: "We got hungry, and stopped at Sonic."

Sesshomaru: "who cares we're here now"

Kagome and Kagura: "yes you are" then they glared at each other.

Kagura: "He's mine"

Kagome: "He's mine, I saw him first so you can kiss my beautiful Japanese ass"

Inuyasha: "can we go inside now, I know we didn't come here just to argue in the parking lot"

When they walked in everyone split up. Naraku went to the electronic section to listen to music, Koga and Inuyasha went over to the pet area to look at the fish, and Sesshomaru went to bike area to look at the new bikes. Sango, Kagome, and Kagura looked at clothes, and Kanna went to look at the toys.

**With Inuyasha and Koga**

Inuyasha: "why are we over here?"

Koga: "shut-up loser"

Inuyasha: "stop calling me that, I'm not a loser"

Koga: "Ok, let's prove it. I bet that this fish could beat your ass right here and right now"

Inuyasha: "Koga you're crazy, it's just a fish"

Koga: "exactly, what are you...chicken!"

Inuyasha: "NO! Fine, I'll do it. Prepare your self Koga, cus I'm bout to kick this fish's ass"

Koga: "Yeah, kick his ass Inu"

Inuyasha: "I'm gonna murder this fish"

Koga: "Yeah murder the fish" and just as he said that, Inuyasha picked up the tank the fish was in and threw it on the ground shattering it. After realizing what had just happened they both ran down the aisle.

Inuyasha: "HA! Lets see him breath after that" he said as they ran pass Sesshomaru, who was on a mountain bike. Sesshomaru started to chase after them on his bike making siren noises. When Inuyasha and Koga stopped running, Sesshomaru also stopped.

Koga: "What the hell are you doing?

Sesshomaru: "I was just testing it out"

Inuyasha: "right, whatever. Ay, you know where Naraku is?"

Sesshomaru: "I think he's in the music department"

Koga: "Ok, well we're going to head over there, you coming?"

Sesshomaru: "Naw, I'll finish looking at these bikes then I'll catch up with you later"

Koga: "Alright" and with that they were off.

When they finally came up to the music department, they spotted Naraku dancing in one of the aisle with headphones on. He had his eyes closed, jumping up and down and swinging his arms in the air, and singing the song out loud.

Naraku: "Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Color my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"

Inuyasha: "YOU FEEL LIKE A WHAT!"

Koga: "What are you listening to?" he said as he took the headphones off of him, and put them up to his ear. "Man, why are you listening to Shania Twain?"

Naraku: "HEY I LIKE THAT SONG" he said snatching the headphones back and putting them on as he stuck his tongue out at Koga.

Inuyasha: "nigga you gay" he said as they walked off, while hearing Naraku in the background.

Naraku: "Oh, oh, oh"

Inuyasha: "Hey I'm bored, are you bored?"

Koga: "Yeah, I'm bored. You bored?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, I'm bored. Hey, isn't that Kanna?" he said pointing at the young girl trying to get one of those big bouncy balls out of the tall pin. After Koga saw her, they started to walk over to her.

Inuyasha: "Hey Kanna, what are you doing?"

Kanna: "I was trying to get one of these balls, but it won't come out"

Inuyasha: "You're just going at it the wrong way, here watch this" he then started to shake the pin like crazy. He then got angry and picked up Kanna and threw her into the pin.

Kanna: "WOW! Mr. Inuyasha, I would have never thought of that! Hey, Kagura look at me!" she yelled to Kagura, which was now running up to her.

Kagura: "OH MY GOD! KANNA HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE, ARE YOU OK!"

Kanna: "Yes I'm ok"

Kagura: "come down here right now"

Kanna: "I don't know how"

Kagura: "How did she get up there?" she yelled at Koga and Inuyasha.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, and was about to say it was Inuyasha's fault, but Inuyasha had beaten him to it.

Inuyasha: "KOGA DID IT!" he said as he ran off.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was walking with Sango and Kagome, who had attached her self to his arm. They were walking around looking for their group, since they had found what they needed. Sesshomaru found some shampoo for his hair, Sango and Kagome had picked out some cute shirts and skirts, and now they were looking for the others. First they were going to find Naraku, who was still in the music department, except this time he was swinging his head side to side along with his arms and singing at the same time. And he was listening to it on one of the stereos in the department instead of headphones.

Naraku: **Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall...**

**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.**

Kagome: "I love that song!" she said as she joined Naraku in the dance as she turned the radio up even louder.

Sango: "KAGOME THAT'S TOO LOUD" she yelled as she and Sesshomaru covered their ears. Then one of the employee's came over.

Employee: "MISS THAT'S TOO LOUD, COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN" he yelled. But neither Kagome nor Naraku could hear him or anyone, so they continued to dance.

Kagome: "ISN'T THIS SONG GREAT!" she yelled.

Employee: "MISS PLEASE, COULD YOU-

Naraku: "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH"

Employee: "oh forget it" he said as he just turned the radio off. Kagome along with everyone else looked at him as he tapped his foot with his arms crossed. When they saw this they looked at each other.

Kagome: "It was you!" she said pointing at the employee, then they ran.

**With Koga, Kagura, and Kanna**

Kagura: "Come on Kanna, just jump down"

Kanna: "But I'm scared"

Kagura: "This is all your fault, now get up there and get her" she yelled at Koga.

Koga: "but it was-

Kagura: "GO"

Koga: "but-

Kagura: "NOW!" and with that Koga started to climb the pin, until an employee walked over and saw what they were doing.

Employee: "what do you think you're doing?"

Koga and Kagura: "uuuuuumm"

Employee: "I'm waiting"

Kagura: "Quick run away"

Koga: "Hey wait for me" he jumping off the pin and following after her. "Don't worry Kanna we'll be back for ya"

Employee: "Huh, who is Kanna?"

Kanna: "that would be me, hi" she said weaving at the lady.

Employee: "HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE!"

As Koga and Kagura ran from the lady, they also ran into Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome, and Naraku. Well they crashed into them.

Group: "Oooooooww"

Sango: "there you guys are, but wait...where is Inuyasha?"

Kagura: "He's not with you guys?"

Koga: "Figures since he blamed that crap with Kanna on me"

Kagome: "What! What happened to Kanna? Where is she?"

Koga: "she's in a ball pin, we'll get her out after we find Inuyasha"

_Intercom: "could security please come to the dairy aisle, security we need you in the dairy aisle"_

With that the gang ran across Wal-Mart to get to the dairy aisle. When they finally got there, they wanted to leave because of the sight they saw. Inuyasha was throwing eggs at random children. Next thing they knew security had come and jumped on Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. Then the man from the music department and lady from the toy area had come running to the scene. The lady also had Kanna with her, who was carrying a big blue ball.

Kagura: "Kanna!" she yelled as the little girl came running towards her.

Kanna: "Look I got my ball, and guess what, there was a bigger hole on the other side where the balls could come out easily"

Security guard: "Excuse me miss, do you know this person?"

Sango: "unfortunately..."

Security guard: "Alright then, I'll leave him to you and I'm going to have to ask for you and your group to pay for your things and leave immediately. I will escort you"

Koga: "hey can you walk with us to get my PlayStation 2" he said and the guard nodded.

After getting Koga's PS2, they walked up to the one of the cashier stands. Sesshomaru paid for his shampoo, Sango and Kagome bought their clothes, Kagura paid for her shirt and Kanna's ball, and Inuyasha bought Koga's PS2. Once that was over they were escorted to the front door. They then started to walk to their cars.

Inuyasha: "well that was nice"

Everyone glares at him.

Inuyasha: "At least they don't know about the fish tank, right Koga! Heh, heh."

**2 Days Later**

(telephone rings)

Inuyasha: "hello"

Person: "hi, this is the security guard from the Super Wal-Mart on InYourFace Rd. and we have some footage of you and ur friend abusing public property. I believe it was a fish tank"

Inuyasha: in a female vioce "sorry you have the wrong number"

* * *

Well that's it, I hope you liked it. Well, I'm Sexybitch07 saying until next time, byebyebooooooooooooooo" ;D 


End file.
